


I'll find somebody

by adamparrishisbi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrishisbi/pseuds/adamparrishisbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous requested a Pynch Wedding. So I wrote everything but.</p><p>Title from "All I Want" (because I'm a sucker for song lyric titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll find somebody

"I don't understand. Why would this land be zoned as "single-family only"? When has anyone other than a single family lived here?" Adam shouted angrily into the phone's receiver.  
"Do you want the political answer or the actual answer?" The lady on the other end asked around what sounded like an extraordinary amount of bubble gum.  
"I want the truth." Ronan mouthed to Adam, who had the phone volume so loud that across the room it was audible.  
"I. Want you. To tell me the truth." Adam commanded the bubble-gum lady.  
"Unofficially the state wants your.... um... What is your relation to the land owner?"  
"We're friends."  
"The state wants your 'friend' to sell the land for a development to be constructed."  
"Aren't there more ethical ways?"  
"None more effective."  
Adam hung up the phone and handed the piece of paper to Ronan. Ronan crumpled it up. Adam smoothed it out and read it again. "Effective May 1st the land belonging to this address is zoned for single families only. A family is defined by the state of Virginia as at least two married adults. If this land is not occupied by a family as of May 1st a court date will be issued to settle a price for the property. If you have any questions, or wish to discuss selling the land to the State of Virginia prior to May 1st please call the number below."  
Ronan paced the kitchen of the Barns.  
"What do I do? I can't leave. I can't sell it. I can't let them bulldoze my family home? Do I dream up a document that negates this? Do I marry some random stranger?"Ronan was getting increasingly distressed by the re-zoning issue.  
"Marry me."  
"What the fuck Parrish?"  
"Marry me. That's 'family' to the State of Virginia." Adam replied.  
"Are you gonna make me get down on one knee?"  
"Well just one knee might be awkward." Ronan said with a sly smile. They both laughed for far longer than was appropriate.  
"The courthouse is open again Monday. I think it's probably going to be more convincing if we do it right off." Adam broke the laughter. Ronan smiled wider.  
"Are you finally going to move in with me Parrish?"  
"Are you going to stop sleeping on the floor of my apartment?" Adam said, laughing again.  
"I think if neither of us slept here it would make exactly the wrong point to the state of Virginia, so I'll say yes." Ronan laughed as he sat down in the chair next to Adam and turned over the notice.  
"Yes to marrying me or yes to not sleeping on my floor?" Adam shot back.  
"Aren't they the same thing?" Ronan began to doodle on the back side of the notice, embossed with the seal of The State of Virginia. He laced celtic knots and raven feathers and heads into a wide band around the seal. Adam smiled at the absurdity of the situation. He was marrying his best friend to save the house his father had dreamed into creation. 

***  
"What's this?" Gansey asked Ronan two days later. He had a silver ring with the seal of the state of Virginia, and Celtic knots with raven feathers and heads etched around it between his thumb and forefinger.  
"What does it look like?" Ronan retorted. He'd just stepped out of the shower and was not ready to play this game.  
"Besides who gave you permission to search the place while I took a shower?" He added.  
"You left it on the kitchen table. And it looks suspiciously like a wedding ring. And given I have not heard about a single wedding I don't know why you would be in possession of a wedding ring." Gansey said, almost fuming. Ronan snatched the ring from Gansey and put it on.  
"Oh god it's yours? You're married now? Ronan?!" Gansey's annoyance at being left out of a loved one's wedding plans had turned into outrage.  
"Calm down Gansey, it's not serious, just legal." Ronan stepped to the side.  
"NOT SERIOUS? YOU'RE MARRIED! YOU HAVE A WEDDING RING WITH THE SEAL OF THE STATE OF VIRGINIA ETCHED INTO IT?!! Why do you have the Virginia Seal on your wedding ring?" Gansey had gone from 0 to 100 and back to 0 in the space of a few minutes.  
"I thought it would be ironic given the state of Virginia is why I'm married." Ronan pulled a piece of paper off of the top of a nearby bookshelf and thrust the notice at Gansey.  
"Parrish's idea not mine." Ronan said before walking away. Gansey followed him.  
"YOU AND ADAM GOT MARRIED AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Gansey looked almost hurt.  
"It's not like there was a wedding for us to not invite you to." Ronan replied, closing his bedroom door. Gansey stopped it from shutting.  
"You didn't even have a wedding? I'm totally throwing you a reception party."  
"Please don't. And could you let me get changed? I'm not discussing this in a towel."  
"Not a choice."  
"Ask Parrish first."  
"It's happening anyway. Stop fighting it."  
"I'm going to be unpleasant the entire time."  
"If it wasn't a reception for you I would uninvite you for being a dick."  
"If you weren't planning it I'd u invite you too Dick." At this point Adam walked out of Ronan's bedroom. Gansey took approximately three seconds to do the math before turning bright red.  
"Why did I marry you?" Adam said to Ronan. "You're so difficult."  
"Why wouldn't you marry me I'm great." Ronan replied. Adam turned to beet-coloured Gansey "Please don't throw a reception. It's only for legal purposes."  
"It's only for legal purposes my ass, I'm holding a reception, get your suits cleaned." Gansey said, and walked away. 

"So how did he find out?" Adam asked Ronan.  
"My rings weren't as creative as I thought they were." Ronan responded.  
"Is he actually going to make us attend a reception?"  
"Let's invite the Governor. And the Zoning Officials." Ronan said sarcastically, as he smirked a little bit  
"Sounds like a terrible idea" Adam smiled and kissed Ronan. Maybe there were reasons beyond the scope of zoning laws for the two of them to stay married.


End file.
